You Give Love A Bad Name
by Ashqua
Summary: He will do everything to have her back in his life, nothing will stop him ...
1. Chapter 1

**You Give Love A Bad Name**

Summary : He will do everything to get her back in his life, nothing will stop him

A/N : This story wasn't beta'ed so all mistakes are mine  
Since I'm also working on Decisions and ML this story won't be updated as often as the others, something like every two weeks.

And last but not not least, this story is based on a book I read some time ago and also some ideas I wanted to develop in My Life. Unfortunately, I don't remember the title of the book, so if you ever read one and its story line looks like the one of the fic it might be because the story is based on that book. I'm saying that because I don't want to be accused of plagia. It was a book from the Harlequin collection and I can't remember where I put the book. The story is about a guy whose sister had an accident and is in coma. He goes to England to bring back his wife to Italy because of his sister and then they will have to pretend to be still in live because she has lost her memory and all. Just so you know, the story isn't going to be like that , I'm just using some ideas from the book

**This fic is dedicated to my Bouliepooe for finding the title of this story!**

**Chapter One**

Sydney was putting some books on the shelves when the door of her shop opened, not turning around to see who it was she carried on what she was doing, Mary would take care of the customer. She was singing an old song, when she noticed Mary standing on her right, looking a little bit at ease, she smiled to her and got up.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked, taking other books out of the cardboard.

"Well ... there is someone, .. he ... he."

"Mary what's wrong?"

"He told me he was your husband." she said so quickly that Sydney almost didn't hear her, but she did. Her face turned pale, the books she was holding fall on the floor. Her employee was looking at her, not understanding what was happening. "But he is not your husband, right? I mean you aren't married, you don't have any wedding ring on your finger..."

"What does he look like?"

"He is tall, he has blond hair and has the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen and ..."

"Thank you, you can take the rest of your day." She said cutting her off, already knowing who was that person. Her nightmare was coming true.

"What? I don't need to go home, I can stay..."

"No thank you, I will take care of everything, go home."

"Are you sure you will be fine? Do you even know who this guy is?" she asked, a little bit scared for her boss, she liked her and didn't want her to be hurt.

"Yes, he is my husband." she answered, picking up the fallen books from the floor and putting them away. She didn't look at her as she said that, not wanting to answer to the questions Mary probably had.

She hadn't seen him for almost three long years, what the hell was he doing here? She had made it clear before leaving him that she didn't want to see him again because she knew it would only cause her more pain. She took several deep breaths before walking toward the counter where he was leafing through a book. Feeling eyes on him, he put the book back at its place before turning around to look at her. He stared at her a few seconds with a smile on his face.

"You are as beautiful as you were last time I saw you."

"What are you doing here?"

"What? No 'Hey Michael, long time no see or I missed you'?" he said sarcastically.

"No."

"Well then I'm going to do it, hey Sydney, long time no see, how are you? It's been a while!"

"What are you doing here?" she asked again, not wanting him to stay in her library for too long.

"I'm here to see my wife!" he answered before adding when he saw her face. "Oh no, you've forgotten that you were married haven't you? I knew it, I should have come sooner." he said glaring at her. "Because whatever you like or not, we are married."

"Only on the paper, we haven't shared a house and let alone a bed for almost three years."

"That's why I'm here, I want you back."

"You want me back? Back where?"

"Home, I want you to give us another chance." he said as Sydney started to laugh.

"Not going to happen, I will never ever live with you again, I don't want to stay married to you. We are done, there is nothing left between us to save."

"If I were you I wouldn't think that, I don't think you understand Sydney, this wasn't a proposal. You are going to share a house with me again, and yes it's looks like an order because it's one and before you slap me, let me tell you that you don't have the choice."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, like I promised you I'm posting a new chapter and just like for the previous chapter, this one hasn't been beta'ed 

**Chapter Two**

"Excuse me, but could you please repeat that? Because I will never live with you again, as for your order, you are dreaming, you have no right over me. Who do you think you are to give me orders? That's not because you have money that I will obey or because we are married."

"Wrong, that's because I have money and we're married that you will come back Syd. Money can buy everything, and what I want to buy at the moment is you." he said looking at her in the eyes, as Sydney slapped him. Vaughn who was smiling lost its smile and brought his hand to his upper lip which was bleeding. "When you slap someone do you always make them bleed or is it just me?"

He took a handkerchief from his breast pocket to wipe the blood away, his eyes never leaving Sydney's face.

"You deserved it! I'm not your thing Michael, I never was and never will be."

"If you want to think that there is no problem with me, but that doesn't change the fact that you are mine."

"It might work with your mistresses but not with me, you can refer to them as yours but that won't work in my case. Why don't you leave me alone, I'm sick and tired of suffering because of you, don't you think the time has come for us to get a div..."

"No! Don't say that, you and I will remain married until I decide otherwise. When I say no, I mean it, you will not get divorced because if you try the people you love will suffer. How is Fran doing with her restaurant? I heard she had taken an important credit to buy new furniture, you wouldn't want her bank to ask for a repayment or worst for them to refuse the credit your sister asked to buy a new apartment." he said. "You know money and power are the only things that rule the world, and guess what, I have these two things." He said, as he sat on the stool.

Sydney was horrified by what she was hearing, she knew Vaughn could be a heartless man when it came to business but she had never seen this side of him yet, and to tell the truth, she wished she hadn't. Knowing him he wouldn't hesitate to do it, she had heard some of what he did to his enemies. But she wasn't going to let him win, no, she was stronger than that.

"If you think you are scaring me then let me tell you you are wrong. I'm not afraid."

"You should be, I always get what I want, and you are what I'm after honey." he said with a smirk, loving to see her like that, ready to jump on him. Unfortunately for him, this time it wasn't because she wanted to go in bed with him, it was because she wanted to kill him, but he didn't mind.

"I should have never said yes when you proposed."

"Really?" he asked acting as if her words had hurt him, which was in some way the case but he wasn't going to let her see it. He would carry on like that until he had gotten what he wanted. "Because it's too late." he added, starting to laugh again. Sydney was about to slap him again, but he caught her hand and brought her against him. "That wasn't a good idea."

Before Sydney could move, Vaughn had put his lips on hers, it wasn't the sweet kisses they used to share, this one was more violent, and there was no love between them. He pulled away and looked at her in the eyes for a few seconds and then let her go.

"I've got work to do, but I will be back and you'd better have packed your things when I will. Believe me Sydney next week not only you will be sharing the same house than I but also the same bedroom."

"In your wish!" she said angry, she couldn't stand him anymore. She hated him and the smirk he seemed to always have on his face when talking to her.

"Evey night honey."

With one last look at her, he left the library, taking out his cell to call Weiss and ask him to meet him at his office.


End file.
